I'll Be
by rockyb12110
Summary: Jack has some things he wants to say to Kim. That and he has a surprise for her. What is it? :) *song-fic* (Kick) One shot *Complete*


I'll Be.

(No One P.O.V.)

Jack and Kim were finally a couple. Jack wanted to tell Kim both his secret talent and wanted to surprise her with something sweet. After all it had been 2 months since they first started dating. Jack had been trying to think up something for quite a while now. Heck, he even tried to ask _Jerry_ for advice. He was _that _desprate to make his girlfriend happy. He loves her and she loves him. But Jack needed a way to tell her that he'll always be there, even if for some reason they may break up. After a long, long, long, while of thinking and either messed up or weird advice, he finally came up with something. And it was perfect.

That Friday afternoon, he went up to Kim and said,

"Hey, wanna go on a date tonight?" Kim scrunched up her face. Of course she did, but why at the spur of the moment?

"Yes." She said in final.

"Great. See you tonight." He says sweetly before kissing her cheek and leaving. Kim rose her eyebrow and turned around on her heel. She saw Jack walking away, hands in pocket. Shrugging, she continued on with her day.

**That night. **

That night Jack knocked on her door. Kim was wearing simple red and black high tops, loose white T-shirt, and jean shorts. But Jack still thought that Kim looked beautiful. Grabbing her hand, Jack lead her to the park. Halfway there, Kim asks,

"Where are we going?" Jack looked at her and smiled sweetly.

"Somewhere." Kim frowned.

"Jack. You know I hate surprises." He smirked.

"I know. That' what makes it so fun."

"I hate you." She muttered. Jack let go of her hand and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Um, no you don't." He say as a matter-of-factly. Kim sighed. It was true. When they finally got to the park, Jack took her to his secret spot. Kim gasped. It was a secret waterfall/cave, surrounded by the forest, leaving it impossible to find out. There was a blanked on the other end of the waterfall, with a guitar and IPod dock. Sitting on her knees, still speechless from the beautiful place, she lightly dragged her pointer finger through the water. Warm. She heard a chuckle behind her. Turning around she saw Jack leaning on the front entrance, arms crossed across his chest, and ankle in front of an ankle.

"Like the surprise?" Kim looked at his weirdly.

"Like it? I love it. Jack this place is amazing. How did you find out this place?"

"Secret." Kim rolled her eyes once more as Jack sat down behind her. Jack was nervous and excited at the same time. Picking up his acoustic guitar, he put the strap around his neck. All this was unoitced by Kim, who was still busy enchanted by the bright, clearish, bluish, water. "Kim." Was all he said for Kim's attention. Seeing his position. She cocked her head at him and wondered why he had a guitar. Turning on the IPod from the dock, he started playing along to the music. Soon he started singing.

The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath.  
And emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky  
Never revealing their depth.  
Tell me that we belong together,  
Dress it up with the trappings of love.  
I'll be captivated,  
I'll hang from your lips,  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above.

_[Chorus:]_  
I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life.

And rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed.  
You're my survival, you're my living proof.  
My love is alive and not dead.  
Tell me that we belong together.  
Dress it up with the trappings of love.  
I'll be captivated,  
I'll hang from your lips,  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above

_[Chorus]_

And I've dropped out, I've burned up, I've fought my way back from the dead.  
I've tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said

_[Chorus:]_  
I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your...  
I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life.

The greatest fan of your life.  
...greatest fan of your life.

Finishing the last note. Kim lunged at him, giving him a huge hug and kiss. Looking at him, she says,

"I loved that. How come you never told anyone though?" He shrugged.

"I just really wanted to tell you that every word in that song is true." Pausing, he says rather quickly, "Andthatikindasortasawyouracc eptenceletterforarecorddeal/themusicschoolinL.A.." Kim put on a confused face.

"What?" Jack sighed.

"I kinda sorta saw your acceptence letter for a record deal/ the music school in L.A." Kim's mouth dropped

"How!? That was suppose to be for the trash."

"And that's exactly why I made your brother make a copy. Kim. Come on. It's a once in a life time thing. Think about this." Kim closed her eyes. Opening them again, she says

"I did. I didn't want to leave you. Jack, I love you." He gave her a half smile and grabbed her shoulders.

"And I love you too, that's why I gotta let you live out your dream. But it's only in L.A., 1 hour away. I can visit you everyday." Jack was going to USC. Kim smiled and hugged him.

"What did I do to deserve you?" She says still hugging him. Jack smiled.

_"I'll always be your fan, Kim." _ He says

**(Hi! I hope it isn't too bad. I am like OBSESSED with the song "I'll Be" by Edwin McClain *heart*Love it, thought it would fit a perfect Kick song-fic. :) Btw they are 18 here. **

**Review and Favorite! Love y'all! BYEEE)**


End file.
